Castiel meets Jody and Charlie
by A-human-I-hope
Summary: A Supernatural fanfiction where Castiel meets Jody and Charlie.


'Welcome to the bunker.' Dean said with a proud smile, and Jody took the space around here in with big eyes.

'You guys live here?' When Dean nodded she looked around one more time. 'It's huge!'

Dean chuckled, 'wait to you see the library.'

Then he walked further into the bunker with her bag in his hand, while she stood there, quit shocked at how big the room was in which she was standing.

'You coming?' He called over his shoulder. Jody followed him with quick and quiet steps, almost scared to wake something in the bunker, what looks like it was over a thousand years old.

Jody saw Sam sitting with another woman next to him, who looked like she was doing here best to explain something to Sam who looked at her like she was crazy.

Dean coughed a couple time to get their attention, Sam was the first one to look up and he smiled when he saw Jody standing next to dean. 'Hey Jody, long time no see!' Sam than looked at the red haired girl who was sitting next to him. 'Charlie, I don't believe you've met Jody?' Charlie looked at Jody before shaking her head. 'I don't believe I've got the pleasure.' The words seemed strange on the happy looking girl.

'Well Charlie, this is Jody, sheriff Jody Millers, and Jody this is Charlie.' Sam waved awkwardly with his hands in the empty space between Jody and Charlie.

Charlie looked alarmed as soon as the word sheriff escaped Sam's lips. She quickly started typing things on her laptop before she slammed it close. As if Dean knew what she was doing, he said: 'Charlie, it's ok. She's on our side.' Charlie muttered an 'ooh' and she suddenly looked a bit more relaxed. Jody couldn't help but let her lips curl up at Dean's sentence. 'You're side, what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well that you aren't going to put us in prison for starters.' Dean said with a grin on his face. Jody examined Charlie before she blurred out: 'Are you an hunter too?'

Charlie looked at Dean before shaking her head. 'Nah, she's a hacker, and a hell of one too! She helped us defeat the leviathans.'

Jody shook her hand before muttering: 'working together with a couple of law breakers, great.' But she couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

'Anyway… Dean, did you get the information we needed about those murders?' Sam said, chancing the topic. Dean face striated, 'Yeah, I did, I can't really make up what we're dealing with through.' He handed Sam a couple sheets of paper. 'I mean the people have nothing to do with each other, at least nothing I know about.' Sam nodded, and looked through the papers that Dean had handed to him. 'So, one was dragged to the forest where his skin was pealed of …' Jody her face struck with horror, you're skin pealed of shouldn't be the nicest thing to feel. She could only hope that the poor sucker was already dead at that moment. 'and the other one was killed in his apartment, with all of the doors locked and his face was pretty messed up when they found him… Well when they found his head, the other parts of his body aren't found yet..' Jody was surprised at how much of a straight face Sam was able to keep. 'It doesn't look like a demon or something to me, I mean those guys normally don't go for things like this..' Dean said, and Sam nodded, deep in thought.

'Maybe it was a trickster?' Charlie piped up, and when she saw Dean's face she said: 'not that I know anything about it or something..'

Dean gave her a weird look, 'Have you been hunting Charlie?'

Charlie shook her head, 'no but I've become kind a obsessed with monsters and stuff …'She trailed of, 'and have you heard anything about those Supernatural books, I mean it's about you guys.' Sam and Dean their faces immediately struck with horror. When Charlie saw their looks she opened her mouth in shock. 'Did you guys really went through all that?' Sam nodded, with a grim look on his face. 'Wow. Thanks for saving the world than.' Dean face darkened, and Jody was about to ask what this was all about but decided to keep quiet. 'What? You mean with the apocalypse? I thought it stopped with me going to … y'know..' Dean mumbled, and realization washed over Sam's face. 'That son of a bitch kept publishing!' Before Dean could say something else Charlie spook up again, 'well I found them on the internet, they weren't really published … Some girl named Becky put them up.'

Dean cursed under his breath before he started walking over to the table were Sam had put the papers on. 'Let's just keep on working on this case.' He mumbled. Sam nodded and walked over to Dean. 'But really don't they have anything in common? No drinking problems, or likely to fight? Something like that?' He asked out loud, while looking through the papers again. 'Not anything I know about, if I have to believe the policeman than they were fine guys. All trough I don't think he was completely honest with me.' Dean said.

Sam nodded before looking at Charlie, 'can you Google their names or something, or try to hake into the police office.' Charlie nodded and clapped her laptop open again.

Dean looked up at Jody. 'You feel like working through a couple of lore books?'

'Yeah sure, I'm not here for nothing, am I?'

Dean smiled before handing here a couple of books and waving to the chairs. 'Make yourself at home.'

Dean also grabbed a couple of books and went over to sit on a chair as well. Sam stood for a while before he went to the kitchen to grab everyone something to drink.

They all were busy with reading or in Charlie's case looking stuff up. 'Maybe some god who kills unfaithful man?' Jody asked, while opening the second book, she never thought it would feel so easy and normal to say something about gods. 'No, they didn't have a girlfriend or wife, at least that's what their family told me.' Dean said. Jody sighed, 'does anyone of you have any ideas?'

Sam thought for a moment, 'well it could be a god, but I don't have any ideas which god it could be …' At that moment Charlie spoke up, 'they have a pretty clean record. Apart from one fight at a bar that one of them had,' she got a concentrated look on her face as she scrolled down the pace. 'I'm on their Facebook now, and apart from all the message's from beloved ones there is nothing special on it.' Dean snorted, 'who goes on Facebook anyway?' Charlie looked him seriously in the eyes, 'everyone.'

Then she looked back at her laptop again before sighing, 'looked like great guys to me, they had a lot of friends, liked to travel a lot, sometimes they just left for a couple of weeks.'

That got Sam's attention, 'maybe they were hunters?' He wondered out loud.

'No, I'd think that hunters would protect their homes better against demons and other monsters. There weren't devil traps anywhere.'

Sam was the one to sigh this time, 'maybe we should ask Castiel.. We haven't seen him in days, and I think he would know more about it.'

'Who's Castiel?' Jody asked, annoyed by the fact that they just brought him up while he could've been here already and helped them with the case.

'An angel.' Dean answered, and when he saw Jody shocked face, he realized that she had never heard that angels existed. 'What?' She sputtered, 'like angels angels? With wings and stuff?'

Sam laughed, 'now they don't really have wings, and really most of the angels are douche bags.' Jody felt kind of disappointed at the fact that angels weren't really the angels she had imagined, who she would pray to at the church.

'Castiel has wings.' Muttered Charlie, and she got red right after she said that. 'Excuse me?' Dean turned to look at her with a surprised face. 'In the books – y'know Supernatural, it says that angels have wings..'

Dean his eyebrows shot up, and he looked even more surprised. 'So Castiel has wings? Wonder why he never told us.'

'Dunno', maybe it's a private thing..' Sam said, before adding: 'only more reasons to call him, right?'

Dean shook his head before getting in a more comfortable position, 'I don't think he'll come.' Neverless he clasped his hands together and bowed his hands, Jody was about to ask what the hell he was doing but Dean started talking already, 'Castiel, get your feathery ass down here. We need help on a case.'

It remained silence for a while, and Dean looked hopefully around. Then some guy with black hair appeared, and he fell on the ground before anyone could react. 'Castiel!' Dean gasped before rushing to the figure who was lying on the ground. He reached down to pick Castiel of the ground.

Jody stood still, her eyes big and focused on the angel who was lying on the ground, and Charlie did the same, while Sam already stood up to help Dean.

When Dean had sat Castiel on the chair, he hovered around him for a while, not sure what to do. Castiel – who hadn't react to anyone yet – suddenly sat op and looked scared around him for a couple of seconds. Jody couldn't help but think that it must take a lot to scare an angel, and after a look at Dean and Sam she knew they thought the same.

'You okay, man?' Sam asked, crouching down next to Castiel, who just nodded and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Then he stood up and Dean was by his side in one second. 'What happened?' Dean asked in a concerned voice. Castiel waved the hand away that Dean was offering. 'I'm okay, I ran into some other angels …' He trailed of and Dean could see the pain flickering through Castiel's blue eyes.

Castiel looked up at Jody and Charlie, and narrowed his eyes at them. Jody couldn't help but gasp at the blue eyes that looked at her. They had something in them, and Jody couldn't help but think that it looked angelic. Castiel swayed for a moment before walking closer to Charlie and Jody. He looked strangely at Charlie, who thought about every sin she ever committed, and could only hope that the angel wouldn't kill her.

Dean looked at Charlie with a smirk. 'Well, this is Castiel. Angel of Tuesday.'

Charlie made a weird sound before saying her name. He nodded and then turned his head to Jody with a strange look in his blue eyes. 'That's Jody.' Sam said. Castiel nodded before walking closer to Jody, and he didn't seem to mind that he just invaded her personal space. He tilted his head, and Charlie couldn't help but shriek at that. Jody couldn't help but send a quick prayer at god, hoping that his son wouldn't kill him.

'You pray.' His voice was low, lower than she would have expected.

Dean and Sam looked in surprise at Jody, who looked at the angel with big eyes, before nodding ever so slightly and taking a step back.

'You pray and yet you seem so lonely, you don't think anyone listens to your prayers.' He remained silence for a while, before saying: 'I do. I heard you.'

'Okay buddy, that's enough.' Dean said, grabbing Castiel by the arm and pull him further away from Jody.

Castiel looked confused before huffing a 'yes, Dean.'

Jody took a deep breath and striated her back somewhat. 'So you're Castiel..' Charlie hummed, looking at Castiel with great interest. She seemed less afraid of him after she saw at how easy Dean could stop him. 'Yes, and I believe that you're Charlie.' Castiel looked in her eyes, as if he was looking in her soul. 'All through that's not your real name.'

Charlie seemed surprise at this.

'No mindreading, Cas. That's just creepy.' Dean said, putting his head in his hand. 'My apologies.' Castiel answered.

Sam shook his head before asking: 'Cas, could you please look at this case for us? We don't know what it is we're dealing with.' Castiel nodded and examined the papers that were handed to him. Than he looked up with an emotionless face. 'This is already taken care of by the angels.'

Sam looked surprised, 'what is going on then?' He asked, hopping the angels weren't doing something stupid.

'This were old angels their vessels, demons are looking for information about angels.' Sam nodded, that made sense. Dean only looked mad. 'So some poor bastards are getting killed because of angels?'

'It's already taken care of.' Castiel answered and his voice was emotionless.

'And you're sure 'bout that? The last time that angels took care of something the damn apocalypse was starting!' Dean bite back, obviously not happy with it.

'But we've stopped that.' Castiel answered, his voice stronger now. 'Yeah! After getting killed!' Dean spat, ignoring the glances his brother gave him. Jody was shocked how Dean stood up against an angel, who clearly looked annoyed. 'It is already taken care of.' Castiel repeated again, his voice louder, and the lights in the library flickered, something that only seemed to worry Charlie and Jody.

'By angels.' Dean huffed, and tried to grab the papers out of Castiel's hand. The papers lilted fire, and Dean sprang back, cursing. Castiel didn't seem bothered by the fire, he only held his jacket out of it. Dean watched the papers crumbling, and the fire stopped. He threw his hands up, 'what the hell, dude! We are only trying to help.'

'You would only have gotten yourself killed.' Castiel said, his jaw clasping shut.

Suddenly Jody knew what this was about, Castiel didn't want to lose the Winchesters. 'You are underestimating me, I can handle a couple of angels.'

'No, you cannot. The warriors of heaven are put on this task, and I do not think you could handle them.'

Dean stood there, jaw shut. 'You want to find out?' He asked, and his eyes glistered with something child-like.

Castiel huffed, 'I do not think you could win against a warrior.'

Dean grinned, the fight long forgotten, what seemed strange to Jody, she always thought that Dean stayed mad at something for a long time.

'So you don't think I can handle some angel like you?' Dean teased, and Jody was surprised that Castiel was a warrior, he didn't really looked like one.

'No I do not think you can win against me.'

'You want to find out if I can win against you?' Dean said, looking like he would want to try. 'It doesn't seem fair by me. An angel against a human, I could break your bones with a snap of my fingers.'

Charlie her eyes went big at that. 'But you wouldn't do that, would you?' Dean asked, looking sure of himself. 'No I would not. I consider you as my friend.' Charlie let out a small 'aaw' what only seemed to be noticed by Castiel, who turned around with wonder in his eyes. Sam, who looked like he was used to the "bickering" between Castiel and Dean, stood up.

'I'm going to get something to eat, anyone prefers something?' 'I'll come with you.' Jody said, honestly she was kind of scarred of the angel, all through he gave a very calming feeling, apart from the flickering lights and setting a piece of paper on fire.

Sam smiled at her before grabbing his jacket. Before they were out of the front door, Dean could hear Jody say: 'this happens a lot between them, doesn't it?'

Charlie laughed at that, and Dean chuckled as well, before looking at Castiel, 'you still own me a fight, through.'

Castiel looked confused before shaking his head, 'Dean Winchester, you are truly unbelievable.' Dean just grinned at him, before sitting down on the chair next to Charlie. 'You can click that away now..' He said gesturing to the screen, where the Facebookpage of one of the guys was still visible.

'Yeah, yeah.' She said nodding, before looking up at Castiel, who was still standing there, Dean looked up as well. 'You aren't going to go?' And he immediately flinched at how mean that sounded. Charlie scoffed and hit him on the shoulder.

'If you do not wish me around any longer I will take my leave.' Dean shook his head, 'no I just thought you were busy with … with whatever you're doing.'

This time Castiel shook his head, 'no I'm not, I was answering prayers but I believe it is calm now.' Dean nodded, smiling at Castiel.

'Now I can get to know you!' Charlie said, grinning.

Castiel seemed surprised, 'You would like to know me?' He asked, and Charlie nodded.

'What do you wish to know?' The blue eyes of Castiel glistered as if he was interested in anything humans had to say. 'Like, what are your hobbys?' Charlie asked, not really expecting an answer. 'I do not have time for hobbys.' Castiel answered. Dean noticed how uncomfortable Castiel looked, 'sit down, man. And get that damn trenchgoat of you.' Castiel obeyed, and rolled his shoulders relaxing a bit. Dean couldn't help but think at his wings. Then he sat down next to Charlie, sitting on the end of the chair. 'So Castiel, what's your age?' Charlie asked, looking interested.

'I do not remember, and angels do not really celebrate birthdays, as you humans name it.'

Charlie's face crunched up, 'you don't know when you went into existents?' Castiel remained silence for a while. 'I am older than two thousand years, that I know, I just do not pay attention to it like you do. How old are you, Charlie?' He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, and they almost seemed to ask if he was doing it right.

'I am 26 years old.' She said smiling, realizing that she liked Castiel. She remained silence for a while, not sure what to ask after that. 'What is the stupidest thing you ever saw a human do?' She asked, and Dean groaned, that was a real Charlie-like question. Castiel thought for a moment, before answering with a serious voice: 'making the bible.' Charlie's eyebrows shot up, and Dean laughed. Castiel just looked confused, and tilt his head to the side. 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No sweetie, it's just weird hearing an angel say that. Why do you think that anyway?' Charlie said, smiling at Castiel.

'They made it look like my Father does not want every person on earth to live.' He said. Before shaking his head, 'and most of it does not make sense.' Charlie nodded, happy to hear that an angel didn't agree with the bible as well. They talked for a while until they heard talking in the hall, and looked to see Sam and Jody walking in with plastic sacks. 'We're back!' Sam screamed, walking in the library to see that Castiel was still there. 'Hey Cas!' He said, smiling at the angel. Castiel nodded back at him.

Jody followed suit, waving at the three people in the room. Sam went to unpack the Chinese food, handing everyone something to eat. 'You want something too, Cas?' He asked, not really expecting the angel to say yes. 'No thank you, Sam. I do not require food.' Sam just nodded before taking a seat next to Jody.

The whole dinner was spend with them talking to each other, and laughing at Castiel who didn't seem to understand most of what they were saying. When the topic came back to Castiel again, because Jody was still pretty curious about the angel, and she was to afraid to ask until now, Castiel seemed to be more comfortable, because he could now understand what they were saying.

'Do you guys really have wings?' Sam said after some small talk between Castiel and Jody.

The question seemed to make Castiel uncomfortable.

'Why would you want to know that?' Castiel asked, rolling his shoulders. 'Charlie said you have wings, so I was just curious.' Castiel glanced at Charlie, and she felt overpowered by Castiel again, the way the blue eyes seemed stare her down. Then he looked at Sam again. 'Yes, we have wings.'

Dean looked at Castiel with sparkling in his eyes. 'How come we never see them?'

'It makes most humans uncomfortable, so we hide them.' Dean muttered a "no shit, Sherlock." Before asking further: 'how come you don't show them around us, I mean it mustn't be too comfortable, having your wings folded on your back the entire time.'

Castiel shrugged, 'I thought you two wouldn't appreciate supernatural things around you.'

'You are an angel! And I mean wings are awesome!' Dean said, as if that explained everything.

'They are quite big too.' Castiel said, and Dean couldn't help but smirk at that. 'You can let them free or whatever, we won't mind.' He said, before looking around the table, ' Do we?' The others shook their heads fast, and then they looked back at Castiel, wonder in their eyes.

Castiel sighed, before rolling his shoulders. Dean looked at Castiels back, waiting for the wings to appear. However, when they didn't, he looked up at Castiel again, waiting for an explanation. 'I'm not letting them go while having dinner, that would be rude to my father.' Dean shook his head, not quite understanding Castiel. After that he started eating faster, and so did the others, when they were finished they all looked at Castiel again. 'Are you going to show them, birdie?' Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel just closed his eyes, and a couple of seconds later two beautiful wings appeared on the back of him, they were black, and they looked like they were made of glass. At the same time they looked like they were strong enough to blow away a building. 'They're beautiful.' Charlie gasped, looking at the feathers that were all put out of place, maybe because of all the flying that Castiel did. She was the first one to move, maybe it was because she already had read about them. Her hands looked like she was about to touch them, but she changed her mind at the last second. She walked around them and then gasped when she saw the big wound on his left wing. That wasn't there in the books.

The black feathers had made place for the red color of blood, in it she saw something white, and her stomach turned when she realized what it was; it was the bone. And then she noticed something she hadn't seen before. The feathers at the end of the left wing were burned, she gasped and Castiel looked uncomfortable. 'What happened here?' She asked, with worry on her face. The others also walked around to see what she was talking about. Even Sam and Dean their faces struck with horror at the ugly looking wound on his wing. 'Dude, what happened?' Castiel his face went red from embarrassment as if they just found out about his big secret. He folded the wings tightly around his back, and his mouth was pressed into a tin line. Jody looked at the angel in concern, although he was older than her, she could feel the mother in her awaking. 'Why don't you heal it, Castiel?' Castiels eyes bored into hers and then he whispered a small "because I can't." It looks like he was about to fly away, but Dean stopped him. 'Castiel, what happened?' His voice was demanding. 'Nothing.' He said, the emotions completely left his face.

Sam sighed, 'Castiel, just tell us..' Castiel's eyes flickered to Dean's and they stayed there, he looked like he didn't knew what to do. 'Tell us, please..' Dean whispered with concern in his voice.

Castiel's voice was soft. 'Hell happened.' Then his eyes left Dean's and he watched the ground under them.

Dean's eyes went big and he let out soft "no's" while Charlie asked Castiel how they could heal them.

'You cannot heal them, I have to carry it with me, like you have to carry that mark.' At this point he looked at Dean. 'I didn't mean it to happen, I wanted to get you out save.. but ... but they were with too many, and I couldn't stop them..' Then he sighed and looked at his wing again. 'They're ruined ..' Castiel looked sad for a moment. But Dean just shook his head. 'No they aren't Cas. I think you have the most beautiful wings I have ever seen.' It didn't seem like Dean knew that there were other people left in the room. 'They only have battle scares, which only makes them stronger.' Castiel smiled, and he repeated in a whisper: 'it only makes them stronger.' Jody couldn't help but smile at the angel, who looked so strong but yet so fragile.

Sam couldn't help but notice how relaxed Castiel was after that. He was just sitting back, laughing with the others and sometimes he would straight some feathers, and after a couple of times Charlie went to help him, and because of that Dean now knew that Castiel was ticklish.


End file.
